


Take What You Need

by LunaStories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Peter Hale, Praise Kink, Smut, Steter Bingo, Top Peter Hale, no plot in sight, slightly sadistic Peter, steterbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Stiles shows up at Peter's doorstep, desperate and angry. Peter helps.





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME SINNERS this is my first PWP please peruse the goods I went from not writing porn to full on kinky. This is not as sinful as I would like it to be but it'll do. 
> 
> I had planned to write more for the steter bingos but alas life got in the way. This was the only one I managed to start and finish so here it is. Please enjoy ;) 
> 
> This was beta read by the lovely [bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest) who I am actually a huge fan of so thanks ;-;

Peter opened the door with one eyebrow raised, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

“Stiles,” he purred, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms in a way that he knew highlighted his biceps. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Stiles was panting, a desperate look in his eyes as he swayed towards Peter before abruptly pulling himself back. If Peter didn’t know better, he’d be concerned. As it was, he knew exactly what had brought Stiles to his doorstep, deliciously flushed and breathless.

“Peter,” Stiles gritted out his name as if it pained him, his eyes narrowed in fury. The boy opened his mouth, obviously prepared to go on a rant.

Peter made a short ‘tsk’ sound before bringing his hand up, and showing Stiles his phone screen. Stiles froze, eyes wide as Peter deliberately slid his thumb over the innocuous looking app.

Stiles cried out, knees buckling and he would have fallen if Peter hadn’t caught him in his arms. Stiles whimpered, pressing his sweaty cheeks to Peter’s shoulder, obviously looking for comfort from the person torturing him.

“Oh,” Peter murmured, his grin wide and dark as he picked up Stiles and carefully closed the door behind them. “It seems you have a bit of a problem. Perhaps I could assist?”

“Peter…” Stiles panted out, getting his bearings as the wolf placed him on his large bed. “You absolute bastard.”

“You like me like this, sweetheart,” Peter mocked, a cocky smirk on his face as he slowly stripped out of his layers. He’d been preparing to head out, perhaps go for a run, when this tempting boy had shown up on his doorstep. Stiles was watching hungrily, and his wolf preened at having his attention. Down to just his jeans, he crawled up Stiles’s body, his larger body poised over the boy as he bit harshly at his neck. Peter pressed his hips down against Stiles, relishing the pained moan he got in response.

“How does it feel?” Peter whispered as he licked his way up Stiles’s jaw with light swipes of his tongue. He paused at Stiles’ ear, gently pressing his teeth into the flesh there, knowing all too well how sensitive Stiles was.

“G-good, ah,” Stiles stuttered out, breaking into a moan when Peter took off Stiles’s shirt and started marking up his chest. It had been a while since the last time they’d done this, and Peter wanted to renew the bruises he’d left on Stiles. It made the more primal part of him satisfied, marking Stiles as his.

“Hm,” Peter hummed, sitting up and straddling Stiles, still grinding down teasingly. “Did you give in to temptation?”

Peter moved lower, his mouth right over where Stiles wanted him the most. Stiles tried bucking his hips up, a desperate cry breaking out of his throat when Peter mouthed hotly at his clothed erection. Peter smiled, a sadistic twist to his lips as Stiles groaned.

“I need an answer, sweet one.”

“No!” Stiles breathed out, voice a little too loud as he lost control of his vocal chords. He was twitchy, and turned on in a way that Peter knew meant he was on the brink of coming. “I haven’t touched myself and I kept the…toy inside like you told me to.”

Peter knew he wasn’t lying. Even if his heart hadn’t remained steady Stiles’s desperation told Peter more than enough. It usually took several rounds before Stiles became this wrecked, just on the edge of too much and not enough. Peter liked pushing Stiles to his limits, and Stiles liked the game just as much. Peter pushed Stiles legs up and Stiles went easily, eagerly opening his legs wide so that Peter could slot himself in between them, right where he belonged.

Curious, Peter spread Stiles cheeks, grabbing a handful in each hand before pushing his erection forward, teasing Stiles. He shuddered, throwing his head back with a barely bit back groan when he could feel the vibrations even through the layers. It must be driving Stiles absolutely mad with want, having those sensations deep inside of him, right against his prostate.

The plug Peter had bought him was on the smaller side, but that was because it had a specific purpose, one that Stiles didn’t figure out until the first time Peter had turned it on. Using an app on his phone, Peter could change the intensity of the vibrations or turn it off entirely if he wanted to. It was something they’d discussed before, and when Stiles didn’t show up at his doorstep the next day demanding Peter take it out, he knew that Stiles wanted it just as much as he did.

Usually they played with a normal plug, with the rules that they had both agreed upon. Stiles had to keep it in him at all times, only taking it out to go to the restroom, clean himself, or to add more lube. As long as Stiles had that plug in him he wasn’t allowed to masturbate. It usually made their little meet ups easier, as Peter could just slide it out of Stiles and have him already wet and open for him. If Stiles broke any of the rules, then Peter would punish him for it.

The punishments were always just as enjoyable. Though it pushed Stiles’s limits, it always made both of them feel an extra sense of release.

When Stiles couldn’t do anything but look up at Peter with glassy eyes, his red, plush mouth open and panting, Peter decided to take pity on him. He stood up and removed his jeans and boxer briefs, folding them neatly and placing them on his chair. He usually wasn’t this meticulous, but the longer he dragged this out, the more desperate Stiles would be for release.

He turned back to Stiles when he heard a frustrated groan. His eyes swept over the sight before him, his eyes flashing electric blue as he licked his lips. Stiles had his eyes clenched tightly shut, mouth half open as he fisted the sheets with a white knuckled grip. It was clear that he was barely holding back from touching himself. Peter had trained him well. Peter smiled, pride swelling in his chest as he walked back to his boy and slowly started tugging Stiles’s s sweatpants down. It was only due to Peter’s stellar control over his wolf that he didn’t drop a fang at the sight of Stiles wearing red lace panties.

“Stiles,” Peter growled out, nosing the bulge barely constrained by the silky fabric. He gave a gentle lick to the swollen head that was peeking out of the panties, a rumble going through his chest as he licked at the puddle of precum. “Did you want to tempt me? Make me take you rough and fast, knowing just how hard it would make me seeing you in these sinful panties?”

Stiles smiled, his lips pulled into a shaky smirk as he pressed down at Peter’s shoulders, urging him to continue.

“There’s more, I dressed up just for you.”

Peter tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed as he pulled the sweatpants off completely. This time, he didn’t hold back the subvocal growl he let out at seeing the matching stockings that hugged Stiles’s muscled legs. They were sheer red, and there was even a garter belt. Peter lifted one of Stiles’ legs until it rested on his shoulder. He flicked out his claws and carefully dragged them up the silky smooth fabric on his legs, sometimes using the pads of his fingers to knead and press a little harder at the muscles underneath. Stiles shuddered at the barely there caress, throwing his head back as he moaned.

“Mm,” Peter sighed as he nosed at Stiles’ leg, opening his mouth so that he breathed damply over the silk. “You’re such a good boy, dressing yourself up all pretty for Daddy.”

Stiles gasped and Peter bit into Stiles’ leg as he smelled his arousal spike.

“Peter please-“

Stiles cut off with a startled yelp as Peter suddenly surged forward, pressing his hard cock to Stiles’ erection, relishing in the smooth slide of silk as he thrust. He ground down, pressing his lips onto Stiles with wet messy kisses, sometimes pulling away to let the boy breath as he bit at his neck. Already some beautiful purple bruises were blooming over his body, and Peter knew that by tomorrow, Stiles would look like the most exquisite canvas, a map of every way that Peter owned him.

“Is this what you want?” Peter breathed out, letting out a muffled groan of his own as Stiles’ nails raked down his back. Stiles had, at some point, crossed his legs behind Peter’s back, hugging Peter close and thrusting his hips up to meet every grind down.

“Please,” Stiles begged, blinking as tears fell from his eyes, his entire body overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt. “Please let me come.”

“Oh no, honey,” Peter sighed, slowing his thrusts down until they petered off into nothing. “You know that’s not how you ask.”

“I-I,” Stiles was staring up at Peter with wide eyes, a small, stubborn part of Stiles still holding onto his pride. Peter always won in the end.

Peter let slip an impatient growl and bit at Stiles’ neck, grinding down just once before stopping. Stiles practically sobbed, breaking oh so beautifully as he begged.

“Please, please fuck me Daddy. Make me come, please!”

Peter hid his grin in Stiles’ neck, licking at the salty sweat and tasting the sweet arousal in the air. He always did love when Stiles gave in to what he really wanted.

“Good boy. You’ve been so very good. You deserve to cum.” Stiles was still babbling, thanking him in between quick breaths and tears. Peter pressed a hard kiss to Stiles’ mouth before grinding down roughly, a few more times, pressing and pressing until he felt Stiles release between them, sticky and wet.

He let Stiles gain his bearings, pulling back to watch how absolutely wrecked he looked. He had his eyes closed, his chest flushed just as red as his face as it moved up and down in a steady rhythm. Peter licked his lips before moving down, just enough so that he could suck on the now wet panties, the flavor of Stiles’ cum bursting on his tongue and assaulting his sensitive nose. It was intoxicating, and he felt himself get lost in the sensations before several hard tugs on his hair forced him to stop.

“Sensitive,” Stiles murmured, even as his cock twitched in arousal. Peter blew a quick breath over it, and watched with fascination as Stiles slowly grew half hard again. He was once again grateful for the stamina of young men, as it made Stiles more than capable of keeping up with his own werewolf induced short refractory period.

Peter moved back up, trading lazy kisses with Stiles as his other hand fondled and traced Stiles’ slowly hardening cock. It wasn’t long before the soft kisses grew passionate, the urge growing again as Stiles moaned into the kiss.

Peter pressed his fingertips gently against the plug, tapping it and relishing the overwhelmed groan Stiles barely held back.

“Please…” Stiles trailed off, his breath hitching and back arching as Peter spread him with one hand, and used the other to push the panties to the side. Peter licked his lips, eyes hungry as he grabbed the plug, tugging it out slowly. Stiles panted and groaned as Peter pushed it back in, loving the way Stiles’s body accepted the plug easily, as if he was made to be fucked. Peter continued those slow thrusting motions, and moved down until he could suck bruises into Stiles’s inner thighs.

Stiles sighed gently, rolling his hips into every thrust until Peter stopped his motions. Stiles whined in protest but Peter held him down.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Peter leaned over and licked at Stiles’ cock slit, sucking on the bit that peeked out of the panties, his hard cock straining against the fabric. Stiles whimpered, and Peter barely restrained the urge to grin around his mouthful.

“Just fuck me already,” It was desperation that made Stiles lose control of his mouth, but it had enough of a demanding tone that Peter slapped his thigh, flicking his claws out at the last moment and gliding them across his mole-dotted skin. Stiles yelped out in pain, and Peter pressed down against the now raised red claw marks a little cruelly.

“You don’t make demands here, sweet boy,” Peter reprimanded. With a carefully controlled flick of his wrists, he shredded the panties and stripped them off Stiles, leaving him in the stockings. He sheathed his claws, using his fingers to lightly trace a line up Stiles’ cock. The boy whimpered, and he grinned, all sharp teeth as he swiped his thumb on the leaking cockhead. He pressed his soaked fingers into his mouth, muffling a groan at the pure taste that exploded on his taste buds. A little more impatient now, he tugged out the plug harshly before shoving two fingers into Stiles’s clenching hole. “If you don’t watch your mouth I’ll punish you.”

“Okay, I’m sorry please just- please,” Stiles babbled, barely coherent as he panted. Stiles opened his eyes from where he had them clenched tightly shut. They were darker than usual, his arousal eclipsing the golden brown of his eyes. He stared straight into Peter’s eyes, his hand raising up to cup Peter’s stubbled cheek. “I need you, daddy.”

Peter closed his eyes to hide the flash of werewolf blue that would have shown Stiles just how affected he was. Stiles always knew how to play dirty.

Peter let out a slow breath, clenching his jaw until his teeth felt a little less sharp. He grabbed the lube from the night stand and popped open the cap, dribbling some into his hand and rubbing it on his erection. He pressed the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole, loving how it looked.

“Hm,” Peter pretended to think on it, spreading Stiles legs and leaning in until he was looming over the boy’s body. He kept himself up with one hand next to Stiles’ head, the other holding his cock as he teased Stiles hole by barely pressing in each time. “You have been such a good boy for daddy. I can forgive you this time.”

He breathed hotly into Stiles ear, a growl in his voice as he spoke. “But the next time you make demands I’ll strap you down to a vibrating dildo, tied up and helpless. And when you’re desperate and begging me like a whore, I’ll fuck you, but I won’t let you cum. I’ll plug you back up afterwards, and send you back home aching and full of my cum.”

Stiles gasped both at Peter’s words and the fierce thrust as Peter pushed himself into Stiles with one smooth roll of his hips. Peter chuckled as he raised himself up until he was resting on his knees, Stiles legs spread wide so that he’d have access to his lovely hole.

“You won’t like the punishments I have in store for you sweetheart,” Peter threw his head back as he pulled out slowly then thrust back in hard. “Or maybe you will, but I will certainly enjoy making you cry for more.”

Stiles let out a wrecked sob as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, trembling as Peter used his body. With every hard thrust it hit his prostate and he was almost drooling with how good it felt. His entire body was tingling and sensitive enough that when Peter bit down hard on his neck, he almost came.

“Daddy, can I cum? I-“ Stiles moaned as a particularly hard thrust shoved him up against the headboard. He was growing increasingly desperate, his hips rolling into every harsh push. He gasped, loving the way that Peter left him feeling full, yet every time he pulled back, it made Stiles empty, his hole gaping. “I’ve been good for you haven’t I?”

“Yes,” Peter hissed out as he licked the side of Stiles neck, inhaling the scent of overwhelming arousal and the mouth watering combination of ozone and cold forests that was so uniquely Stiles. “Cum for me, baby boy.”

Peter wrapped his hand around Stiles’s cock, and all it took was one, two jerks before Stiles’s back was arching, mouth open in a silent scream. The intensity of his orgasm seemed to take him by surprise, and Stiles had tears in the corner of his eyes as he panted. Peter leaned in, lapping a warm tongue over the cum that had streaked Stiles’ chest. He rode out the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of Stiles’ hole as Stiles tried to relax.

Once he was sure Stiles had caught his breath, Peter smirked before pulling out slowly then thrusting in hard. Stiles’ eyes flew open in a gasp as he flailed, and Peter growled as he nipped at his throat, leaving bruise after bruise. He caught Stiles’s hands in his and pinned it above him. Stiles whimpered as his prostate was hit over and over again, sparking oversensitive waves of pleasure over him.

“P-Peter, what…?” He let out a sob at a particularly hard thrust. Peter could tell that he was really feeling the burn now, the way his hole clenched hot and wet with both lube and Peter’s pre-cum. Stiles squirmed, but stilled when Peter set his teeth against his neck, the points inhumanely sharp.

“You had your fun, little one. Now it’s time for me to take what I want.”

Stiles groaned, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at where his cock was still soft. Every thrust had his cock struggling to harden again, and from the involuntary twitches and gasps Stiles let out, Peter could tell that the pleasure was overwhelming to the point of pain.

Peter turned Stiles’ face towards him with a firm press of his fingers, and Stiles’ looked up, eyes dazed as he tried to breathe. Peter’s face was predatory, a satisfied smirk on his lips as his eyes narrowed in pleasure.

“I do love it when you cry.”

And with those words, Stiles started crying in earnest, broken in a way that made Peter feel possessive. He knew that Stiles craved the cruelty that Peter gave him, and he knew just as well that after one of these sessions Stiles was always happier, more anchored and less haunted. It was hard for Stiles to trust him, he understood that, but somehow the boy always came back, time and time again to ask Peter to push him to the very edge of what he could take, just so that Peter could put him back together again.  
  
Stiles sighed then, and Peter felt Stiles surrender to him, his body finally relaxing under the onslaught of physical sensations. He reached a shaky hand up, pulling Peter down until he could gasp into his ear-

“Cum for me daddy.”

It was with a low groan that Peter let the orgasm flow over him, his last few thrusts rough enough that he knew Stiles’ would ache for days after this.

Peter rested for a few moments. The only thing holding him up were his forearms, resting on either side of Stiles’ head. When he’d gathered himself, he slowly slid out of Stiles, his body shuddering at the sensation. A few seconds later, his seed started to leak out of Stiles. Letting out a slow, considerate hum, he pressed two fingers inside and spread them. He reached over to the plug and carefully pushed it back into Stiles, loving the whimper it pulled from the boy’s mouth.

There was still a bit of cum that leaked around the edges, and Peter traced it, gathering some on his fingers. He crawled back up Stiles’ body and tapped at Stiles’s mouth until he opened it, sucking Peter’s fingers in without a word of protest.

Once Peter’s fingers were sufficiently clean, he pressed languid kisses onto Stiles’ slack lips until the boy started yawning, obviously exhausted.

Peter sighed, getting up to fetch a washcloth and wipe down Stiles gently with a few perfunctory swipes before doing the same for himself. He climbed into bed a moment later, smiling at the way Stiles instantly snuggled close, pulling the now rather messy bedsheets over them. Peter didn’t mind the stains, as the scent of them in his bed satisfied his wolf.

Wrapping his arms around Stiles, he closed his eyes, content to just sleep and enjoy his afterglow.

“We should totally do this again tomorrow,” Stiles mumbled out, barely awake.

Peter let out a considering hum, pressing a fond kiss to Stiles’ head and giving the demanding boy the answer he wanted, and the answer Peter would always give him.

“Of course, whatever you need sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> *gargles holy water* alright friends if you liked this please do leave a comment it'll keep my dirty heart going. If I need to tag more please let me know I might have missed something. Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you would like to reblog the fic you can find it [here on tumblr.](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/179404443087/take-what-you-need)
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
